Toys are popular and provide entertainment and excitement to a user. Toys can be used alone or with other toys and may be used in conjunction with launch devices. In order to add additional play features to these toys it is desirable to provide them with additional features wherein the toys can change from one configuration to another configuration thus the user has in essence, two different types of toys provided by a single structure.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy that can transform from one configuration to another configuration, and to provide a launch mechanism that can be used with such a toy.